with a bit of luck
by the manliest man
Summary: with a bit luck, he might just be able to find a way to get that annoying girl to leave him alone. [sasusaku] AU
1. the number one loser

**with a bit of luck..**

_ ...he might just be able to find a way to get that annoying girl to leave him alone._

* * *

**01 **

About ninety seven percent of Uchiha Sasuke's problems wouldn't exist if that annoying, loud girl with the ridiculous pink hair didn't step—no, _barge—_into his supposedly peaceful world.

"Huh...? What do you mean?" Sasuke looked up at Iruka-sensei, genuinely confused.

"Sorry Sasuke," Iruka-sensei leaned down and patted his head, "It seems like someone else got the number one spot. Don't feel bad, okay? There's always next year,"

Sasuke blinked once, twice, thrice. _What? _

Someone else got the number one spot? In his grade? Who _else _could it be but him? He mentally went through a list in his head of the possible candidates that could possibly oust him from his position as number one.

The first one in his list was Ino Yamanaka. Yes. _Ino Yamanaka, it could possibly be her. _She excelled in all of their subjects, had excellent moral character (according to the teachers, though he couldn't say the same thing) and was a dedicated athlete. Really, that girl once hit a ball during baseball practice so hard that it flew right across to the separate field where the boys were playing and almost annihilated Inuzuka Kiba.

Then there was Hyuga Hinata. Not very athletic, but extremely hardworking and excelled in academic subjects a lot. She was also very meek and quiet and never gets into trouble with anybody.

But it was none of them.

The list of top students came out that afternoon, and there it was. His name. His wonderful, flawless name sitting right beside a stinking _rank 2 _mark.

And guess whose name was beside the rank one mark? It was somebody he didn't know.

Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke curled his lip in disgust. If it were Hyuga, he would have taken it better, but this? _This? _A kid whose name he didn't even recognize? A kid who wasn't even a part of an elite family?

A _commoner?_

How awful. How humiliating. A common urchin beat _him_?

"Oh,"

He turned to the source of the sound and saw a short, very skinny girl with ridiculous pink hair and large green eyes. She wore a dull gray sweater over dark blue pants and jagged strands of hair fell over her forehead. She looked up at him from beneath her crooked bangs and gave him a tentative smile.

"H-Hello, Sasuke-kun,"

Oh. So she knew him.

"Congratulations," She said, offering him a handshake with her skinny hands.

He looked her up and down, taking in her dull clothes and awful hair. With a scornful sniff, he ignored her outstretched hand, turned the other way, and left.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: this is going to be a he said/she said sort of story, like each chapter will be alternately be through sasuke's or sakura's view.**

**edit: forget it! xD it's going to be in sasuke's point of view all throughout, xD I will occasionally put up special chapters in sakura's point of view though for fun :P **


	2. mathematician of the year

**with a bit of luck..**

_...he might find a way to reclaim his rank._

* * *

**02**

"You know, Sasuke-chan, if it's really bothering you, I'm willing to let you change schools," Uchiha Mikoto—_Okaa-san—_frowned, staring at her sulking ten year old son.

"It's not bothering me!" Sasuke pouted, staring gloomily at his report card. It was full of A's and glowing remarks from his teachers as usual. Well, there was the occasional B+ for team sports, but that's about it. The B+ thing wasn't a big deal before.

But it was _now. _

Rank _2._ For two years in a row. Because now there was someone who could get _all _A's. A in _every _subject. Even in _team sports. _Sasuke could _never _fathom how exactly one could get A in team sports. He didn't just dislike team sports. He _resented _it and grouped it in with the likes of the devil. He did _not _want to form a team with a bunch of _losers. _It was _unthinkable. _

"What's up?"

Oh. It's _Nii-san. _He had just come back from school and his guitar case was slung over his right shoulder. His long hair was slightly mussed up from the travel but Uchiha Itachi looked as wonderful as ever. Yes, he was that amazing to Sasuke. He was the _ultimate _big brother and anyone who disagrees is automatically an ass.

"Oh, you got your report card!" _Nii-san_ smiled. He lowered his bag and guitar case to the ground before leaning over to look at it. "Sasuke! Your math grades improved! That's great! And look, you're one of the highest rankers. You're doing very well, Sasuke. Congratulations!"

_One _of the highest rankers.

Tch. Not for long. No way in hell. He wasn't just going to be _one of the _highest.

He was going to be _the _highest.

Just you watch out you stupid pink haired _freak. _

* * *

Sasuke's favourite hang-out spot? The library. Yes. Laughable, but it _will _serve its purpose eventually.

_Eventually._

Because now he was going to pour every bit of his time and effort to _all _of his subjects, and he even decided to form a team with the best athletes in his class (aside from him, _of course) _for team sports. There was Inuzuka Kiba; loud and obnoxious, but _quite _good at sports. Yes, only quite, because Sasuke was better. And also Namikaze Naruto; an annoying, self-centred brat with low ass grades, but was amazingly good at things that involved a lot of energy.

He was going to go along with those losers for the sake of his grades. And his pride as a genius.

But now that wasn't important. He was in deep trouble. _Very _deep trouble.

Because he couldn't solve problem number nine. He had wasted about three pieces of paper and he _still _couldn't find a way to balance this _goddamn _equation. After five more agonizing minutes, he was _confident _that the textbook author made a mistake and put in a faulty equation. He was about to head over to Iruka-sensei to obnoxiously declare this newfound fact when _she _arrived.

Yes, she was still wearing those dull, ugly clothes. But he noticed that she was wearing a bright red ribbon as a headband to pull back her crooked bangs.

_Tch. _Makes her look more of an idiot.

Her brilliant green eyes were focused on the papers in his table though, and before he could declare that he found a mistake in the textbook (just to show her he was far more superior than her non-elite little brain could ever be), she piped up instead. "Oh, Sasuke-kun...are you having trouble with number nine?"

Uhh..

Without an invitation (and completely oblivious to the intense mental messages of utter hatred he was sending her way) she sat down across from him and scribbled a bunch of numbers on a piece of paper.

"You see, you should factor this one so that you'll be able to divide and cancel the numerators and get rid of the fractions. Then you should transpose all the negative numbers to the left and all the positive numbers to the right. Oh, and change the signs while you're at it. Now you can perform the operations like...this! And next, you divide 7 with 7 to cancel it, and do the same with 49 over here, so that you get 7. So that means x is equals to 7!"

She finished the problem with a flourish and looked up at him with a small smile. Then she suddenly looked down and started fidgeting with the ends of her dark green sweater. A hint of red was starting to taint her cheeks and she looked almost..._bashful. _

What a _freak. _

Snatching his books and papers away, he flashed her the infamous Uchiha _look _(which is roughly translated as "don't talk to me, _peasant,"_) and marched away with his nose in the air. He crumpled the paper with the equation and dumped it in a nearby trashcan, and went to find another place to study in, muttering and grumbling under his breath as he did so.

Five minutes later, he went back to the trashcan and started looking for the paper with the equation so he could copy it for his homework.

* * *

**A/N: yup this is a happy story so the uchiha clan is alive, minato and kushina (my adorable bbys) are alive and naruto is a namikaze **

**thank you for the reviews by the way :) **


	3. they're just trees

**with a bit of luck..**

_...he might find a way to make her dislike him._

* * *

**03 **

Was it just him, or was Haruno Sakura even more annoying than before? Somehow, they ended up in the same class and he had to suffer through the whole day, listening to her loud and annoying voice as she grabbed literally _every _opportunity to yell out answers during recitations. She was just the type of person who wasted no time letting every living soul within the general vicinity known that she was smart. She practically _basked _in the glory and he was just downright irritated by it.

Even worse? She developed this incredibly _clingy _behaviour towards him.

"Sasuke-kun! Good morning!"

"Sasuke-kun! Let's have lunch together!"

"Sasuke-kun! I made this for you!"

"Sasuke-kun! Come to our football game later on!"

"Sasuke-kun! Want me to help you with math?" (He hated this one the most)

It was impossible, very, _very, _impossible to get her to leave him alone. What else? Oh yeah! She seemed to enjoy camping out in the untamed fields behind the Uchiha compound. A normal person would like hanging out in cafes, arcades, beauty salons (since she was a girl) but Sakura? Nope. The pink haired freak practically _lived _in those fields like a meerkat.

* * *

Isn't he just amazing?

A dreamy smile graced her features as she watched, for the hundredth time, her beloved Uchiha Sasuke-kun elegantly taking down an opponent during karate practice. The way his mysterious obsidian eyes shone after sensing an opening, and the way he smirked after taking the other boy down flawlessly...he was just _swoon worthy. _He was smart, too. His grades were impressive and in martial arts, he was rumoured to be on par with the one year older Hyuga Neji from the Hyuga house. And despite his dreamy looks? He never flirts or takes advantage of it. He is just _wonderful. _

"Sakura-san...?"

She was snapped out of her reverie by a light-blue eyed girl with long, dark blue hair.

"Hinata-san!" She smiled, recognizing the girl from her Physics class, "What's up?"

"Nothing...uh...I..." Hinata had always been awkward with her (though she didn't know why. Hinata acted the same way around Ino) so she waited patiently for the Hyuga girl to compose herself enough to form a coherent sentence, "C-Can I sit down with you?"

"Of course!" Sakura quickly cleared away her handouts and thick textbooks, trying to be as approachable and friendly as she could, wanting to make the other girl feel more comfortable around her.

"I was just wondering...why you always go here," Hinata said in her soft voice. "I always come here to observe Neji-nii-san with practice, but you...um...you're in the football team, right? I was wondering if you wanted to join the martial arts club or something..."

Neji-nii-san...? Oh yeah! She was talking about Hyuga Neji, her older cousin. Hinata was in the martial arts club, too, but she heard that Hinata wasn't very good at it so it's been causing some problems with her father and her. Maybe that explained her extremely shy personality? Because she felt like everyone else viewed her as inferiorly as her father does?

"Oh, I just come here to observe Sasuke-kun," Sakura grinned, "He's that black-haired one at the back. Right beside Uzumaki Naruto. You know Naruto, right? He's that _baka _in our Physics class that keeps on throwing spitballs behind Kakashi-sensei,"

Sakura loved Naruto. He was an oddball, yes, and an annoying one at that, but she grew rather fond of him and sincerely loved him and looked out for him the way she would to a brother. She raised a brow slightly when she noticed how Hinata's face reddened when she mentioned Naruto.

"Yes, I know Sasuke-kun," Hinata smiled slightly, "I've seen him in our family's parties before. He seems to look up to his older brother a lot,"

"Ehh? Really?" Sakura knew very little about Sasuke's family. Come to think of it...she knew very little about Sasuke himself. She knew where he lived, she knew the classes he took, his vacant times in school, his impressive records in karate, and she even knew his grade point average. But she didn't know his parents, his brother, the way he acted around them, the way he thought and viewed everything around him. She knew he liked martial arts and tomatoes and the color blue. But that's all. She doesn't _really _know him, if that makes sense at all.

Come to think of it, she never _really _talked to him before. Like, _just _talked. Have a normal conversation. It always involves her trying to act cute and him trying to run away (yes, she wasn't naive. She knew Sasuke-kun avoided her. She always thought he was just shy but now she wasn't so sure).

Sakura ended up walking back home with Hinata. The awkward atmosphere seemed to have ebbed away and now they were laughing over something they remembered that involved Inuzuka Kiba throwing an egg at somebody's head and then followed by Ino chasing Kiba around the whole school, yelling something about the expensive prices of hair conditioner.

* * *

Sakura loved hanging out at the fields ways off behind the Uchiha compound. It was, like all fields, a wide expanse of land covered with untamed grasses that grew past her ankles. And the best part? The edges of the field were lined with Sakura trees. The pink petals fall around when the wind is quite strong, and bathes the field with petals, creating an almost winter-like, dreamy impression.

Sakura loved sitting underneath the trees, with a romance novel in hand. The sunset at the end of the day baths the fields in shades of red and gold, and the snow-like petals falling daintily to the ground turns to fiery glowing embers swirling in the wind.

* * *

"Extension?" Sasuke looked up from his Calculus textbook.

"Yes," Uchiha Fugaku—_Outo-san—_said. He was busy scribbling something on a very thick notebook, "I was planning on extending the compound to house more facilities for the clan. Like a small park or a clinic, to make us more independent. The Hyuga have several facilities in their compound too, I thought I could do the same for us. Your aunts and cousins would be happy, too,"

_Outo-san _was the family head, so stuff like this was his to decide. Sasuke nodded, "Sure, that sounds cool. How are you going to extend the compound, though? I thought the land on both sides already belonged to the village,"

"Oh, I bought the fields right behind the compound. I'm going to send some workers over there tomorrow or the day after to get rid of those pesky cherry blossom trees."

Sasuke stopped writing. His hand went still. His pen was poised over the paper, with the ink slowly bleeding out to stain it.

"I think I'm going to start selecting landscapers and architects tomorrow, too."

Sasuke was still. The thoughts running through his head were new. Foreign.

"Sasuke?" _Outo-san_ asked, puzzled by his sudden silence. "Anything wrong?"

"Uh...you see..."

"_Sasuke-kun! I saw a lot of Sakura trees behind your family's compound!"_

"...it's...uh..it's just that..."

"_Sasuke-kun! Aren't they beautiful? I love Sakura trees because they're my namesake!"_

"It's not that important...but...well..."

"_Sasuke-kun! Want to go the Sakura fields with me later?"_

Sasuke shut his eyes.

"Never mind. It's nothing," He finally said.

_Otou-san _doesn't look convinced. "You should speak up if there's something with the plan you don't agree on, Sasuke. Are you sure it's nothing?"

"Yes, _Otou-san," _He said, looking out at the open window, into the blackness of the night.

"It's nothing,"

* * *

**A/N: remember in the chunin exams? sakura was the only one who could answer all those jonin level questions in the exam. im trying not to exaggerate her intelligence too much, but sakura really is smart xD (mostly in a bookish kind of way) and btw in the second shippuden movie, i recall hinata adding the -kun honorific to sasuke's name so that's why she calls him sasuke-kun in this story. **

**and also..to NOM DE PLUME: thanks for your detailed reviews :D i like reading them :) **

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ, REVIEWED, FAVORITED, ETC. :) **


End file.
